


You Let Me Down.

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett/Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dark, Depression, Eating Disorders, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is no secret that Link is suffering from depression and anxiety. Rhett is always there to comfort his Blood Brother until the day that Link needs him most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let Me Down.

**Author's Note:**

> >>TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Present Day AU: High school  
> I never tried to write something like this so I figured I'd give it a shot, please tell me what you think. I'm sorry that it's so long I didn't want to make it into a multi chapter thing.
> 
> If you're ever thinking about killing yourself please don't. This story is mostly fictional but there are by far too many real life stories just like this one. If I learned anything from being in high school it's that things pass and all the bullies, drama, etc, all that will pass and with in a year or so none of it will matter. I took that lesson and applied it to my everyday life. There have been so many times that I have said to myself "I can't do this anymore" but I'm still here. I may think I'm weak but I have somehow managed to survive everything that I once thought I couldn't, and so have you. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I may not know you personally but it would break my fucking heart to know that not just a Mythical Beast but anyone felt the need to take their own life and I'm sure that Rhett and Link would say the same.

Rhett has been best friends with Link since they were in the first grade and with knowing someone for so long comes knowing all their darkest secrets. Rhett knew all about the abuse Link’s step father put him through, he saw the faded cuts on the boy’s wrists, and the paralyzing anxiety. Often times he would stay up the entire night talking on the phone or texting Link, trying to calm him down or to just make him smile. He knew his friend’s mind was a dark place so he was never bothered by the late night conversations. Link was his best friend who had major mental health issues, he needed help and Rhett was willing to do anything and everything to be the help the boy needed. Little did he know that what Link had told him was only the beginning and actually felt much worse than he let on.  
  
Lately Rhett had noticed that Link was coming to school dressed in sweatpants that looked as though he slept in the night before and had to roll the waistband down just so they’ll stay up on his thin hips combined with a hoodie that he most likely grabbed on his way out the door that morning. Most days his hair was greasy and unkempt, as if he only ran his fingers through his hair instead of using a comb or a brush. The Link he was familiar with was a germaphobe, a complete hygiene addict, it was so out of character. _His Link_ also only ever wore tight, women’s jeans and fitted shirts. Rhett wanted to speak up and mention it but what was he going to say? _Hey buddy, you’ve been dressing really sloppy lately and ya look terrible, what’s going on?_  he decided that it was best not to say anything and that if the smaller of the two wanted to talk about it he would bring it up himself. It was known that the dark haired boy had absolutely zero self esteem and Rhett feared that if he mentioned his appearance it would only cause him to be even more self conscious.  
  
As the school year progressed Link began to be absent more and more to the point he had to have an attendance hearing with the principal. Since he never gave any reason why he was out so much except for saying he was ‘sick’ with no further elaboration as to with what or any doctor's’ notes they threatened to keep him from graduating on stage with the rest of his classmates. Though the threat was meant to scare the boy into attending class more often it only caused him more anxiety and stress, causing him to be absent even more days until he just stop caring altogether about not just graduating on stage but graduating at all. It frustrated teachers more than anything because they knew Link was smart enough to graduate top of his class if he applied himself. Rhett eventually stopped bringing him his missed class work, knowing that the boy wouldn’t do it anyway no matter how many times Rhett begged him. The tall boy had plans to graduate with his best friend, to go to the same college and dorm together and as of right now things looks like that dream would be impossible to obtain. Their late night conversations over the phone seemed to be getting worse, Link would call hysterically crying to the point Rhett was unable to make out what his best friend was even trying to say or what even got him to such a breaking point. “I don’t want to do this anymore Rhett.” Was all he was able to decode through the sobs and hyperventilation. He didn’t fully understand what Link had meant when he said those words but he tried his best, the way he always did to calm the boy, to get him to stop crying and to maybe even get him to fall asleep, though lately that seemed impossible. The conversation would usually end with the smaller boy apologizing for being such a burden and for bothering Rhett with his problems. He would repeat the words _I’m sorry_  over, and over again. He tried to reassure him that he wasn’t a burden and that he loved him and was there for him, begging the boy not to hang up. He couldn’t let his best friend in the whole entire world hang up the phone in such a distraught state.

  
Each weekend Rhett would make it a point to sleep over Link’s house or have Link sleep over his. Part of it was because he enjoyed being with his friend but also so he could better analyze him. He would have Link sleep in his bed along side him and he would wrap his long arms around the thin boy, holding him tightly. That too was partly because he loved his blood brother but it was also to check to see if their were any new cut marks which most times there always was. Rhett knew better than to scold Link for it, knowing that would only push him away. Instead, he would gently run his fingertips over the flesh wounds, pulling the write up to his lips so he could kiss each scar individually in a silent way saying _“I wish you wouldn’t do this.”_   For the times he didn’t find new scars he secretly wondered if Link had harmed himself in other places that were hidden by clothing. The two of them would stay up late talking and laughing but Rhett could tell that the laughs were forced and the happiness displayed on the boy's face was fake. He knew his friend’s depression wasn’t a faze, that he had some serious issues but he hoped that after graduation things would turn around for the better. Until then there was nothing he could do expect continuing doing what he always had been, which was trying to look after the smaller boy. The blonde loved Link but didn’t think he was  _in love_ with him. He liked girls and wasn’t gay but he liked being close to the other boy like this, he loved holding him in his arms and stroking his head until he fell asleep. They were closer than your average best friends but it was still a harmless, platonic relationship... _Wasn’t it?_  Sometimes late at night Rhett’s mind would drift to the idea of the two of them being boyfriends but frowned at the possibility. Link was too fragile to be able to handle dating anyone even if it was someone he’s known and trusted his entire life.  
  
Over the last few days Rhett would come over Link’s house after school, it was the most favorite part of the day for both of them. Link dropped his bag onto the couch and headed straight to the kitchen to begin making food for the older boy. He himself didn’t enjoy eating, especially not in front of people but he did enjoy cooking for the other boy and loved how it made him feel submissive and domestic. It wasn’t until he felt strong arms wrapping around him that he was torn from his daydreams, feeling the large, toned abdomen push into his back. Rhett moved his hands down the length of Link’s arms, placing both hands on top of the other’s. The large boy smiled to himself when he felt the boy’s breathing start to pick up. Link had never had a girlfriend nor a boyfriend, the only touches he ever got were from Rhett and that's just how the older boy liked it.  
  
“Mmm...R-Rhett what are you..?” He tried to turn to look at his friend but the large frame held him in place.  
  
“Shhh.” He whispered softly, breathing hot air down the smaller one’s neck causing a faint whimper to escape his lips. Leaning down he placed smaller butterfly-like kisses onto the nape of link's neck. Once Rhett got a positive response he then turned his light kisses into gentle nips and long, slow licks. Link reacted to the sensations by pushing his hips into his blood brother’s already hardened cock.  
  
“Ohhh fuck baby…” Rhett’s words were horsed, placing both hands onto the boy’s hips he dipped his fingers into the curled waistband waiting for permission. Link leaned forward onto the kitchen counter, Rhett took that as a sign of consent and spent no time pushing the oversize sweatpants to the floor, along with the boxers, helping the boy step out of them before kicking his legs apart. Link began to tremble from the change of behavior, he started to have second thoughts, he was a virgin and wasn’t ready to engaged into something so rough. “Shh. It’s alright Link, I got you. I’d never hurt you. Just relax.” He soothed, rubbing the length of the boy’s back. Link began to relax, melting into the calming words until he felt two slick fingers at his most intimate of areas. Rhett felt the body under him tense as he circled the tight opening. “I’m only gonna put one in at a time. It’ll feel good.” Slowly, one finger began to enter the small body, causing Link to push forward, away from the digit, his short nails clawing at the marble counter top, looking for friction.  Rhett frowned, he knew it would hurt but he hated seeing Link in pain, gently, but quickly he tried to look for that special spot that would make all the pain fade and be replaced with pleasure. Once he heard Link moan and arch like a cat in heat as he pushed himself back onto Rhett’s fingers,tying them deeper, he knew that he found the right spot. “Mmm..Like that? Yeah? Right here?” He teased as he stroked the spot repeatedly, adding a second finger as he did so.  After a few moments of continuing his assaults on the sensitive area he leaned forward, kissing the boy to distract him from slipping a third finger inside his tight hole. The large boy didn’t want to think about what it meant for him to be doing this with another boy. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of him being gay. He would sort all that out later as of right now all he wanted to think of was the pleasure he was giving and was going to give the person that he loved and care more about than anyone else in the world.  Once he believed that the boy was nice and stretched he removed his fingers and undid his own pants.  
  
“Rhett..Let me suck you please. I-I want to taste your cock.” He sounded so needy.  
  
_Oh dear God._  Link’s words went straight to his cock, making the already hardened member ache. All he could do was nod.  
  
Link dropped to his knees, holding the base of Rhett’s length, he immediately began to suck, taking as much of him as he could without any hesitation. It was only when Rhett had him remove the rest of his clothing that he had stopped sucking. Once every item of clothing was removed, Link placed both hands onto his friend’s hips and took as much as he could into his mouth before he began to gag.  Rhett placed both hands on the counter and watched as his cock slipped in and out of the soft, full lips with Link being trapped between the counter and Rhett, leaving him with no choice but to take the cock in his mouth. Once the large boy looked down to see large, blue eyes staring back at him with the look of helplessness it became too much for him and he had to pull himself away, helping the boy off the floor. “Here.” He directed as he spun Link around, placing him back into the same position that he was in before only this time Rhett had lifted his leg onto the counter as well, causing Link’s ass to spread, giving him a perfect view of the tight, unfucked hole.  
  
“Ready baby?” He asked, whispering into the smaller one’s ear as he slipped his dripping cock over the opening. Once he verbally got an approval, Rhett slowly began to push into the tight hole, moaning as the ring of muscles stretched to accommodate his size. Once he was buried deep inside he had to hold Link down to keep him from making any sudden movement that would cause him even more pain. “It’s okay Link, I know it hurts, I know baby. Just shhh. Let your body get used to it.” He rubbed the boy’s head the way he always did to calm him, placing gentle kisses along his backside as well.  
  
“It...It hurts so bad Rhett...Oh Gosh!..Mmm Please..T-Take it out..” The burning was a lot more intense that he anticipated.  
  
“I know baby, I know, I’m sorry just hang in there, I promise it’ll get better.” Reaching his long arm down, making sure not to move his body he began to pump Link’s softening dick, trying to stimulate pleasure for the younger boy. It was awhile before Link’s breathing became normal again and he nodded, giving the signal that it was okay for him to start moving. Slowly, Rhett pulled out only half way and even pushed back in even slower, drawing out a moan from the both of them. Link was starting to open up and all the pain began to fade the more he was fucked, wanting it just as much as Rhett did. Little by little he felt himself be filled more and more by the large cock that was invading his insides for the first time ever. Each thrust was faster than the last, reaching a deeper depth inside his body. Between the cock that was hitting the magical spot inside of him, Rhett’s fast strokes, and the counter under him that was rubbing his nipples he was so far gone in the pleasure that he was no longer able to make any noise. It wasn’t until Rhett’s broad hand came down onto his ass cheek that Link let out with a loud moan that surprised the both of them.  
  
“You like that kind of thing huh?” He smirked, making a mental note of that for future reference as he did it again, and again, and again until Link was cumming all over Rhett’s hand, immediately his legs became weak and was now only being held up by the counter and large body behind him. The large boy was intoxicated with lust, seeing Link cum and knowing it was all because of him made him lose control. He trusted harder than all the other times into the small body, burying himself as deep as he could, letting out with a low growl as he came, flooding the boy’s insides. They stayed like that for a moment, Link twisted his body so he was able to kiss his best friend, putting his hand onto the back of the blonde’s head as they kissed, feeling the softened cock slip out of him and shivered as cum dripped down his thighs.  
  
Rhett kissed the boy’s temple. “Come on Bo, let’s get you cleaned up.” Rhett’s smile warmed the smaller boy’s heart and made his cheeks flare with a blush as his hand was slipped into the much larger one and was taken upstairs into the bathroom. All the dark haired boy was able to do was nod as he silently followed. Link wondered what this meant for the two best friends going forward but he too didn’t want to dwell on the questions, he just wanted to live in this moment forever, hoping it would never end.    
Over the next few days things returned to normal, the two boys didn’t talk about what had happened nor did it happen again. Link tried to bring it up but Rhett would change the subject each and every time. _Was I a mistake? It was the best moment of my life, does he regret it? Was I no good…?_  He often thought to himself. Link gave his blood brother his virginity, he allowed the other boy, who he trusted more than anything, to see him naked, not just physically but emotionally and mentally. He felt embarrassed and used. Why didn’t Rhett want him?  
  
_Just look at you!  And look around, Rhett is the star basketball player, he could have anyone he wants, why would he pick you? He fucked you because he felt sorry for you or because it was a dare. He doesn’t like you, no one does, everyone hates you. Look at him, talking to his friends. Weren’t they also your friends? He doesn't even notice you, no one would notice if you’re gone._  His subconscious mocked.  
  
The bell rang, saving him from his own thoughts. Turning around he made his way past the large groups of people, heading towards his Computer Graphics class. He sat at his desk and quickly began to work on his end of the year project. This class was his safe Haven, he would spend most of his lunch periods working on different projects or would spend the time having long conversations with the teacher. Link enjoyed the time spent with the much older man and the man, after losing his wife to cancer that past summer, enjoyed the company. The man would write Link notes to give to his other teachers just so he could spend extra time in the classroom, he would also secretly give the boy field trip slips that were only supposed to be given to the more advance classes. Whenever he felt like shit or having a really bad day, this class would make everything all better so when Link began to hyperventilate and his keyboard became damp with tears he knew that was having a serious breakdown this time. He quickly wiped his tears before anyone saw and tried to relax but failed to. Pulling out his phone he sent a text to Rhett.  
  
**Link:** Rhett I need you, I don’t know what to do I can’t hold it together together anymore, I feel like I’m seconds away from losing my shit.  
  
He wasn’t being over dramatic either, he was shaking to the point he dropped his phone a few times before being able to send the message to his blood brother. Holding the phone to his lips he waited for the reply. A few minutes, which ended up feeling like hours had past when Link’s phone finally vibrated. Unlocking his phone he tapped on the text from Rhett, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t this.  
  
**Rhett:** Just wait till you get home then you can cry all you want.  
  
Link sat motionless unsure of how to handle what he just read. It was only 4th period and Rhett’s best advice was to wait till he got home.  
  
_See? All Rhett ever wanted to do was to get into your pants and now that he did he’s thrown you away. He’s tired of you and his text message proves it. When will you learn that no one truly cares about you? Not even your teacher. He only spends time with you because he sees what a pathetic little piece of shit you truly are and feels sorry for you._    
  
The voice seemed louder this time, glancing down at the message again he began to believe what his subconscious was telling him all along. Without a word he grabbed his bookbag, pushed himself away from the computer desk and ran out the classroom door, the tears streaming down his face. All the students stared in shock, the teacher ran to the door, calling for Link to come back but the boy didn’t listen, he couldn’t hear anything over his own sobs. He ran home, not even bothering to stop for red lights. Unlocking the door to his house, he entered and slammed it shut, dropping his bag at the foot of the steps he went upstairs and ran himself a bath.  
  
Rhett didn’t find it odd that Link didn’t show up to cafe, most days he didn’t. But he did find it odd when he waited outside the boy’s last period class and he never came out, the women told him that Link never showed up for her class. He thanked her and walked down the hall, and down the stairs, sighing and rolling his eyes figuring that the boy was still in the computer room and would hand in a note to his teachers tomorrow which he had done in the past. The lights were off in the computer room and it was completely empty except for the teacher who sat as his desk, working with photoshop.  
  
“Hey Rhett.” The man said with a smile, rising out of his chair to properly talk to the student. Rhett had never taken his class but he’s been in the classroom enough times due to Link for the older man to know him by face and name. “I’m guessing you came by to see if Link was here?”  
  
“Yeah, you know him, if ya can’t find him anywhere else, always look here.”  
  
The old man chuckled. “Yeah that’s true but I’m sorry son, Link isn’t here. In fact, he gathered his things and stormed out of my class earlier today. He’s never done that before, probably went home sick.”  
  
Rhett only nodded and left. He pulled out his phone to see if Link sent him a message but his inbox was empty. His heart sank, he knew the boy was upset but Rhett told him that once the school day was over the two of them could go Link’s house where he would hold the boy as he cried in his arms. Rereading the last message he sent, he realized that he probably could have worded it better than he did. The smaller boy hated crying in front of people and if he was really falling apart the way he said he was then it was highly likely that the boy left school so no one could see him in such a state. Grabbing his coat and a few books from his locker the tall boy walked to Link’s house, texting him that he was on his way as he did so but got no reply. Rhett walked up the front porch steps and let himself in the front door how he has done many times in the past. “Hey Linkster, I’m here! Ya in big trouble buddy!” He joked and climbed the stairs. “I was Looking everywhere for you, man.” He said as he pushed the boy’s bedroom door open,expecting to find him in his bed or at his desk, but there was no one. The bed was still freshly made and nothing was out of place on the desk. He rolled his eyes. “So the manhunt for Link Neal continues.” He said in his cheesy, broadcaster voice. “Link?” He called out, lightly rapping on the bathroom door but received no response. “Bo, you in here? I’m comin’ in alright?” Rhett warned before slowly pushing the door open, giving the other enough time to slam it shut if the warning really wasn’t loud enough. The door opened with no resistance.

 

It took a moment for Rhett’s eyes to adjust, he stared for a moment then realized what he was seeing, _Red_. Link lied naked and motionless inside the bathtub with both wrists slit, his eyes were closed and lips were pale, almost unnoticeable. Beads of blood dripped down the white tub, racing each other to the floor. “Link!” The tall boy screamed, rushing to his best friend's side, pulling the limp body to his chest he began to cry, something he rarely ever did, the bathwater was cold and so was the boy’s body, it was obvious that he's been dead for hours. “Link! Link! C'mon you gotta wake up! Wake up Neal! Shit!” He grabbed a towel on the nearby rack, wrapping it around each of the slit wrists and applied pressure. He knew the truth, that his best friend was gone but that didn’t stop him from trying to save him. After a few minutes he let go of the towel and went back to holding his brother, rocking him slowly as he cried. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should call for help but Rhett wasn’t really thinking of anything at the moment except that he was now alone in this world, his best friend left him in the worst imaginable way possible. The rest of his life flashed before the blonde boy’s eyes, a life without Link. Graduation from high school and college, his wedding day, the birth of his children, all of that would come and go and the only person that truly mattered wouldn’t be there to see it.  At first he thought it was an accident, that Link just cut too deep but when Rhett saw the open medicine cabinet and the empty pill bottles that littered the floor he knew it was intentionally done. His best friend wanted to kill himself and wanted to make sure he succeeded. “Why did you leave me?! You said you’d always be there for me! I need you here Link, I can’t do this on my own! If things were this bad why didn’t you fucking come to me!” His voice cracked when he realized that Link tried to. Earlier that day, the boy sent him a text message pleading for help and Rhett told him to wait till later. “I-It’s all my fault….I...You needed me and I just…” Calling emergency only made everything sink in. Within minutes the E.M.Ts were standing in the doorway of the bathroom, unsure of how to approach the situation when they saw a young boy, young enough to be their son crying while holding another boy who was even younger lie in bloody bathwater with both his wrists slashed opened. A few of the men knew that they were going to quit their jobs after this, they have seen a lot of gruesome things while working over the years but this one is by far the worse, one that’ll haunt them till they day they die.  
  
Nothing ever happened in their small town so it wasn’t a surprise to see everyone on their front steps watching as the cops pulled up onto the lawn and a stretcher with a small body bag was wheeled out of the Neal residence. Two police officers had to restrain the tall boy as he screamed and begged to be by Link’s side in the ambulance. "He’s my brother, please! You gotta let me! Get off me! Link! Link!” Neighbors held each other and cried as they watched the heart breaking scene unfold. Link left behind a lot of people and things when he took his own life, including a note addressed to Rhett.  
  
_Rhett,_ _  
I’m sorry for everything I ever put you through including this. Please don’t blame yourself or think that all your effort was for nothing. You helped me in more ways that you’ll ever know. My intentions were never to hurt anyone by doing this but I just can’t keep going like this. I know you tried Rhett, but I’m just so tired. Please don’t hate me. I want you to forget about me, go to engineering school, get married and start a family, the way we always talked about. I also want to thank you for giving me the best years of my life and standing besides me till the end even though I know I didn’t deserve it. I never got to tell you in person but I love you Rhett, more than I should have and that moment that we shared together, the one after school that day was honestly the happiest moment of my life. I have never been happier than when I was with you. Please, for me, go out and find yourself a girl who makes you as happy as you made me. Make her your wife, start a family and forget all about me that this day ever happened. This is goodbye, this is the end._

_Your’s truly, Link._

 

Link’s funeral was that weekend and it seemed as if everyone in the whole town was there, people that Rhett never seen before were crying. Whether they knew the deceased boy or not it was always sad to hear that someone so young had died, especially if someone as young as he, took his own life. Link’s Computer Graphics teacher was on his knees crying, after losing his wife and now Link, he wasn’t sure if the man would continue to teach. Rhett saw the way people looked at him, they wanted to comfort him but didn’t know how to go about it. Mrs. Neal’s crying drowned out the Priest's prayer and for the first time in over 10 years Mr. Neal, Link’s biological father was seen holding the sobbing women, even he, the manly man that he was, was weeping. Everyone saw the change in Link but no one ever stop and asked themselves _why_  this was happening or _why_  he was behaving this was. If only they did, maybe things could have ended differently.  
  
Since Link’s passing, Rhett had taught himself how to play the guitar and everyday he would sit in front of his childhood friend’s grave and play songs that were known to be the boy’s favorite. He continued this tradition without fail even after he was married and had his first child. His wife, Jesse never got the pleasure to meet Link but has heard so much about him in the few years that he was alive that she feels like she actually met him. Her husband would talk about the boy all the time, about their wild adventures that would have together and all the trouble they would get into. She hated the pained look the man would have as he told his story, often times fighting back tears. She knew he missed his childhood friend, often times she would hear him crying alone while asking why did Link have to leave him. She wondered if Link hadn’t killed himself would he and Rhett had gotten together instead. Could that be one of the reasons why Rhett married her, because she reminded him of his lost friend? It wasn’t until long Jesse got a call.  
  
“Okay, yes. I understand, thank you.” She sighed and hung up the phone, looking at her son who was gleefully playing with his Legos.

  
A few days later, dressed all in black she picked the child up from the babysitter’s house brought and him home where she silently spoon fed him.    
  
“Mommy, where's daddy?” The child said as he happily ate his dinner.  
  
“Daddy...Went to be with an old friend.” She replied, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  


End file.
